


That Damn Haircut

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 555 Gutter Lane in Guttersville, M/M, Poe has a filthy mind, his home is the gutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked, "finn gets a hair cut but like john boyega's style during the initial star wars vii premieres -- poe doesn't know what to do with this new hot information"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Poe knew he was staring. He knew and he couldn’t stop. It was a problem that was becoming a big part of his newly found anxiety, but _he couldn’t stop_.

“Hey, Poe!” Finn, wonderful Finn, always happy to see him Finn, excited about everything Finn, beautiful Finn- Finn jogged up to him in the hangar with a smile.

Poe… was still staring, spanner dangling in his hand, jaw practically dangling off of his face. “Hey,” he eventually managed. “You got a haircut.”

“Yeah!” beautiful, wonderful, excited, amazing Finn ran a hand over his tight curls which had been cut a little shorter than they had been before, angles popping out here and there that accented every one of his features perfectly (in Poe’s opinion), and a line darting just passed his temple. “You like it?” he asked casually without a sense of any self-conscious. “We only had regulation haircuts in the Order. I didn’t even realize _style_  was a thing when it came to how a person looked, really. At least not in so much detail. Sets me apart, you know? Kind of makes it official.”

“Official?”

“Being me,” he explained with a big smile which only got wider. “Being Finn. I can look however I want, even if it’s half-goofy.”

If Poe’s brain had the sense to do so, his chest probably would have constricted at the omission. As it was, he was still just staring. “Trust me, buddy,” he answered in a low voice he definitely didn’t mean to use, “you don’t look goofy. You look- It looks good. On you. Looks good on you.”

“Thanks, man.” Finn clapped him on the shoulder, giving off a very genuine and sincere smile. “By the way, I was wondering if you’d come to my bunk for about an hour or so if you have the time. I got something I wanna show you.”

That loud clang that turned everyone’s attention to them would be that spanner wrench finally finding its way to the concrete from Poe’s limp hand. Finn ignored the newfound attention, simply bending down and picking up the wrench, handing it back to Poe. The pilot grabbed it but didn’t take it. He just gripped it with all his might. “What did- What, ah- What’s- What were you gonna- What do you- I, uh- I’m-”

“Huh?”

“Sorry, I-” Poe could feel himself flushing more, but Finn wasn’t making this any easier. Seriously, he had flirted his way in and out of whole star systems but _this_ - “What did you want to show me?”

If the answer wasn’t _my cock_ , Poe was probably going to-

“Just some specs on old missions, particularly ground troop routines. I know you’re in the air and all, but all of this looks like a foreign language to me. The Order was incredibly different from the Resistance in terms of combat and taking defensive measu- Are you okay?”

“Yeah, buddy!” Explode. Poe was probably going to explode. Instead, he managed to hold every single one of his _wants_  in his trembling body, staring at Finn’s haircut like a crazed stalker or something. _The things this man did to him_. “I’m great, yeah. But yeah, no, I can totally get on that. I know the ground corps lingo in case we have to-” -Poe waved a finger between himself and Finn, forgot the term he was going to use, too afraid of saying something scandalous in its place on accident- “-do that. Anyway! Yeah, no! I’m good here. Everything’s good. BB can wrap up. Lead the way.”

It was only after Poe had started walking away from Black One and BB-8 when he realized that he had just resigned himself to being stuck with Finn in tight quarters for possibly a couple of hours. This would either be amazing or terrible.

Finn flashed him a quick, unthinking, sincere grin.

Terrible. It was going to be terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some stormpilot prompts on [tumblr](https://linatrinch.tumblr.com) if you like! I always get to them eventually.


End file.
